Empty Decorations
by frickangel
Summary: My version of the team's future. With Emma included. But something ruins this perfect picture, threatening the Kilmartin's.
1. Author's Note

Empty Decorations.

Author's Note.

This disclaimer works for every chapter of Empty Decorations, unless otherwise stated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of Mutant-X or Mutant-X itself. A few of the character were created by me, freak@ngel.


	2. Chapter1

Empty Decorations.

Chapter 1.

************************************************************************

STUDENTS weaved and trudged among each other as they stand to leave the lecture hall of the university. Down below at the base of the stadium like seats, a silent but un-passable figure stood. In his slacks, shirt and simple coat all somehow suiting his floppy blond hair, he could have easily have been passed off as another university student. Only the words that were about to be spoken singled him out. "Remember," His voice thundered through the hall, stopping the student in mid-lift of their books. "Your term exams are in 3 weeks time and those who have yet to hand in their projects, I'm hoping to see them by tomorrow.

   Groans and nods answered his statement.

   Well, that's it. Skittledattle." He prompted the unmoving students who were expecting more from him. The young ones laughed and waved him farewell before exiting.

    Left with the silence, the professor sat behind his desk and began the process of his own packing up. Rubbing his baby blues, he leaned back against the standard lecture hall chair and closed his eyes, realizing that after all these years; it took a teaching job to wear him down.

    "Got time Professor kilmartin?"

    His eyes darted open to recognize the unfamiliar yet familiar voice that summoned him. His jaw dropped more that just a little as the short blond haired female smiled at him knowingly. "Oh my God…" he muttered.

************************************************************************

"SO this is where the great Jesse Kilmartin teaches. Professor of physics at the Pennsylvania state university."

    Jesse laughed as he sipped his warm cup of coffee. He peaked out the window of the university's teacher's lounge and was glad that he wasn't outside in the November cold. "Me?" he said. "What about you? The-not-any-less-greater Shalimar Fox?"

    She chuckled and pushed back her now short blonde and slightly permed hair. "Oh still surviving in this cold cruel world." she sarcastically said.

    "Uh huh," Jesse said. "I haven't seen you since my wedding and the last we heard from you was your di-." Jesse stopped himself from letting the 'D' word slip completely out from his mouth. He mentally kicked himself for even leading his words there.

    Shalimar frowned at him and smiled wryly. "You can spit it out you know. I won't exactly keel over from it."

    Giving her a half cringe and half smile, he completed his sentence. "Divorce."

    "Yeah, I know. Sorry." She casually answered. "I've been so caught up with the-."

    "Dojo?" Jesse interjected. Remembering that his wife mentioned it to him. According to her it was a sort of school of self-defense for women.

    Nodding, she replied. "It's been a hectic 2 years. I mean-, you wouldn't believe the amount of people out there that want self-defense classes."

    "Yeah what better way to learn how to kick butt than from a feral." It's been something new to get used to but new mutants were beginning to be accepted by the today's society. Finally. "Besides," Jesse continued. "Like you said earlier: cruel cold world."

    Shalimar laughed and sipped from her ivory colored porcelain cup.

    Reminiscing back when they were still with Mutant-X, Jesse remembered this type of everyday chitchat that he and Shalimar would always have. But than again, that was more than half a decade ago and now moments like these were a treasure to him. And, as Jesse noted, she was still the same fiery Shalimar he knew.

    "So how is everything? You?" 

    "I'm fine…thank you." Jesse eyed her suspiciously. He knew this was going somewhere."

    "Mrs. Kilmartin?" she asked again, her smile going wider.

    Jesse hesitated. "Fine."

    "Piper Kilmartin?"

    "_I knew it_!" Jesse said, his suspicions were confirmed. "I knew it was more than you unjust coming over here to see how I was doing."

    "Oh come one." Shalimar defended. "Is there anything wrong with me asking about my favorite god-daughter? So how is she?"

    Jesse sighed. "Coming into the world at 6 pounds, with loudness, permanent hunger and she works better than caffeine."

    "You forgot cuteness?' Shalimar pointed out.

    "What?"

    "6 Pounds of cuteness, cuddliness and adorableness." Shalimar went all dewy eyed when she said it. "I saw those pictures you sent."

    "Uh-huh, Jesse said, standing up. "I have to get to a class."

    "Oh no you don't. Don't you dare avoid the topic of your daughter. I will hurt you if you do. And I promise I will do that."

    "I know you would, that's why you're coming over for dinner tonight."

    "I am?" Shalimar asked hopefully. "Mrs. Won't mind?"

    "Are you kidding me? She'll kill me if I didn't ask you." He said as he bent over to kiss her on the cheek. "See you tonight."

    Shalimar smiled back and Jesse headed for the door, as he looked forward to tonight's dinner.

************************************************************************

Sorry guys I know it isn't much but I promise to update this son as well as the rest of my stories as soon as the exam of my life is over. The next chapter will reveal who Jesse's lucky wife is!! And it's someone we all know!! I'm not saying who. So you'll have to catch the next chapter. After that there will be more updates. Till than, please review this one!

=^_^=


	3. Chapter2

Chapter 2:

Empty Decorations.

************************************************************************

As her boots slowly trudged through the snow-covered driveway, Shalimar Fox let out a small cloud of cold breath and brought her knuckles to the solid brown oak door. Rapping the entrance, she looked around and surveyed the simple garden of The Kilmartin residence. Small tiny blades of whatever remaining grass peaked from the crystal white snow and a medium sized pine tree grew at the corner of the compound. Shalimar noted the small almost conspicuous Christmas lights, hanging softly at the corner of the roof. Turning back to the door, the feral prepared to knock again, in case no one heard her the first time. Instead, she came about 1 inch close to hitting a tall shoulder length brunette, straight in the face.

    "Oh-. My-.God." The brunette whispered as she stared straight at Shalimar. "Oh-. My-. God!" she repeated once more. Finally recovering from shock, the brunette threw her arms over Shalimar and gave a huge bear hug.

    Shalimar laughed with whatever breath her friend left her with. "Thanks for the big welcome Emma." Shalimar said as they broke away. "But I like it better if it was a tad warmer."

    "I'm so sorry." Emma Kilmartin apologized and stepped aside for Shalimar to enter. "Come on in." she invited.

    Removing her gloves and undraping the scarf from her neck, Shalimar took in the sights and smell of the small two-storey house. Traces of Lavender lingered in the air and to Shalimar's delight, baby powder.

    With her coat safely tucked into the closet, Shalimar followed Emma into the main living room and plopped herself next to her psionic friend right into a soft comfortable sofa. Not to mention warm. "You look great for a 1 and a half month old mother." Shalimar complimented.

    Giving her a 'are-you-serious-?' look, Emma answered, "You kidding me? I feel like an Orca whale now." Emma tugged at her white cotton blouse and poked her almost flat tummy.

    "Now?" Shalimar quizzed.

    "Yeah." Emma confirmed. "With Piper in me I felt like '_two_' Orca whales joined at the hip."

    "So what about your job?" Shalimar asked between giggles.

    "Don't you just love maternity leave?"

    "Ah…" she smiled. "Nice to be working at the same place as your husband isn't it?"

    "Solves the transportation problems? Yes. Only difference is I, as the university's Student Counselor," Emma mocked a lame narrators voice at her title, "Get to unscrew the students minds that professors like Jesse, screw up."

    "I heard that!" Jesse piped in from the kitchen behind them.

    "Something smells good." Shalimar pointed out, obviously knowing that the aroma was coming from dinner.

    "Yeah, I think its meatloaf tonight. It's Jesse's secret recipe and surprisingly it tastes pretty good. I just hope he doesn't overdo the gravy again."

    Shalimar looked at her friend in disbelief. "You got Jesse to cook?"

    "Well…" Emma answered, "I gave him an ultimatum. Either he does the cooking and cleaning for the next two years or no baby."

    "Kinda obvious he chose the later."

    Emma laughed. "Not after two days of serious thought though."

    "Who wouldn't?" Jesse said, appearing from behind.

    "Hey Jesse." Shalimar greeted.

    Instead of following suit, Emma threw a small punch at Jesse's mid section.

    "Ow!…what was that for?" he questioned his wife.

    "For not telling me it was Shalimar that was coming for dinner."

    He snorted and turned to the feral. "This is the gratitude I get for trying to give a pleasant surprise."

    Shalimar laughed out loud and noticed that Emma was taking aim again and was about to hit Jesse but froze mid way. 

    "Uh-oh." Emma muttered, her eyes lost in a world far beyond. "Brace yourselves."

    Jesse sighed and covered his ears leaving Shalimar to wonder what was going on. But as if on cue, a strong a powerful baby's cry was heard.

    "Wow, How'd you do that?" Shalimar asked, amazed that Emma could sense her babies thoughts.

    "The beauties of being a telepath." Jesse said.

    Shalimar smiled and mouthed an 'ah' as she realized that as any mother would, Emma had permanently connected herself to her child. Not every mother could do that.

    "Come on, I bet you're dying to see her." Emma invited, trying to be heard over the crying.

    "I thought you were never going to ask!" Shalimar exclaimed and sprung to her feet.

    Stepping into the nursery of pink wallpaper and toys in a corner, Shalimar excitedly crept up to the crib, Emma next to her.

    "What do you want?" the baby's mother asked as she lifted her into her arms. As soon as Piper was safely with her mother, the crying ceased.

    "Attention seeker." Jesse said as he patted his daughter's head.

    Piper Kilmartin gurgled softly, giving Shalimar the chance to study her up close, noting Piper had her mother's large soulful brown eyes and her father's sandy blond hair. Slowly, Piper turned to Shalimar and laughed.   

    "Ooo…she's laughing at me!" Shalimar squealed and clapped. Like a 6 year old child with a new toy. Slowly as if picking up a very sensitive bomb, she stretched her arms at the baby. "Come to your god-mother."

    "God-mother?" Emma eyed her questionably, still holding unto Piper. "You're not her god-mother."

    Disappointed, Shalimar looked at Jesse who had his hands on his hips and held the expression of seriousness. "I'm not?" she frowned.

    "No." Emma said forcefully. "You're her aunt."

    Relieved and breaking into a huge smile, Shalimar picked up Piper from Emma and cradled her gently. "Oh yes…you aunty Shalimar is here!" She had on her best baby-poo talk. "You know me don't you?" Piper gurgled and laughed at her new aunt as she playfully reached out for Shalimar's gold necklace. "You're ssoo cute."

    "I think we should get Shal some dinner before she eats our daughter." Jesse playfully teased.

    Shalimar glared at him, but ignored the remark and instead turned back to Piper. "Your father thinks he such a smart aleck, did you know that?" Shalimar added, carefully choosing her words. The 2 month old laughed a little more and continued her fascination with Shalimar's necklace. "I guess you do."

    "Very funny." Jesse chipped in sarcastically on his backfired line.

    Emma chuckled as she sat on the nursery chair and looked on before she poked Jesse in the stomach. "Let's go down. Hungry."

    Smiling back at his wife, Jesse moved aside and curtsied. "Yes, milady."

    A small slight pang of hurt jabbed Shalimar at the pit of her stomach. How she wished that it had worked out just as well between her and her ex as well as it had with Jesse and Emma. Gingerly, Shalimar tried placing Piper back into her crib but as soon as she did so, the baby wailed. Instantly, Shalimar picked her up once more.

    "Guess we'll have another guest for dinner." Emma added, smiling at the now silent child.

    "Well than," Shalimar said, "You're my date tonight Ms. Kilmartin. Would you?"

    In response, Piper gave a big toothless yawn and snuggled deeper into Shalimar's hold. 

    "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Shalimar said, following the Kilmartin's down their wooden staircase. In her rush and excitement at seeing Piper, Shalimar had only now realized the pictures set in frames that adorned the staircase wall. At that moment curiosity peaked within her, but the need to follow her friend, and not to mention Piper's safety in case she missed a step, was more important.

    "We'll put her in the crib," Emma directed as Jesse entered the kitchen to bring out dinner.

    Emma led Shalimar into the warm and cozy dinning hall and showed her to the small crib in the corner. Doing the obvious, Shalimar laid Piper down and this time she stayed silent. "Good girl." The feral smiled and caressed Piper's cheek. "Do you guys have a crib in every room?" she asked noticing the other one in the main hall. She wondered about the kitchen to. But obviously they wouldn't have done so. Too dangerous, Shalimar reasoned with herself.

    "Well, you did give us one for the baby shower. As did Adam and we already bought one. Than Brennan gave another-."

    "Brennan?" Shalimar's heart tugged a little.

    "Yup." Emma answered as she tucked Piper into her blankets. "You haven't seen him lately?"

    Shalimar shook her head. "No."

    "Must be the biro. Ever since they got him to join the F.B.I, we haven't seen much of him either. All the beaurocratic crap I guess."

    "Yeah," Shalimar said, recovering tactfully. "Who would have thought an out law with be a by law huh?"

    "Exactly." Emma smiled.

    _Was there something to her smile?_ Shalimar thought. It looked suspicious. _Nah._

    "Dinner is ready and served!" Jesse announced, placing on the table something that looked appetizing.

    Shalimar gave a smiling glance back at Emma just to push all thoughts of her fellow teammate away. She looked at Piper once more and said, "I'll be back, you cutey pie." Sitting herself down she tucked into a scrumptious meal and the company of wonderful friends.

************************************************************************

Okay…I thought I give you guys some answers after that wonderful reviews. Hope you guys like it!

**Laily**: Well now we know who married Jesse. And I thought Jesse made a good professor of Physics cause after all he is good with all the computer and electronical stuff. So Physics is important in both. As for who married and divorced Shal? Well we'll find out soon.

**Briggita1**: Sorry, but I didn't know that FF.net would take that long to post up the second chapter. All forgiven?

**Goldstranger**: Yeah I wouldn't be able to concentrate either if he was teaching my class.

**Hippiecountrygirl**: Thanks for the cuteness review. I'll remember to bring insulin the next time…lol

For more updates please tune in the next time! Review plz!

=^_^=


	4. Chapter3

CHAPTER 3

Empty Decorations.

***********************************************************************

TWIRLING the glass goblet in her hand, the dark liquid sloshed in a circle. Finally, Shalimar placed the wine glass back next to her plate which was stained with gravy from her dinner. _How she had missed this_, she thought to herself as Jesse went on with his story.

"So here I was panicking in the OB and Emma there stretched out on the bed, with each contraction getting closer-."

"And you know what he says?" Emma interrupted him.

"What?" Shalimar laughed, knowing this was going to be a good line. On the other end of the table, Jesse, with one elbow on the back of his chair, laughed and rolled his eyes, causing Shalimar to go into a fit of giggles before Emma could say anything.

Half closing her eye lids, intended as a stare for her husband, Emma made a small smile and continued, turning slowly back at Shalimar, "He says: 'You ok? Do want me to phase her out?'"

"But wait," Jesse exclaims stopping Shalimar in mid laugh, "My wife takes the cake with her next line." He waited for the suspense effect giving Emma the chance to shake her head and look down at the same time before shifting her gaze back up. "She grabs me by the collar and her exact words were 'Do that and I'll make you think you _are_ her!'" 

"Sometimes, I wished I had done that." Emma half sighed after the laughter had died down. 

"Oh yeah," Jesse gave his signature lop-sided grin, "I love you to." The un-mistaken able sound of '_humph_' escaped from Emma's smiling lips as she stood up to collect the dishes. With a little pout of hers, Shalimar raised her eyebrows at Jesse who had sighed this time. "I'll get those," he pulled himself out of the chair and snatched the plates from Emma's hands. 

"Wasn't like you had any choice." Emma answered.

At that point, Shalimar knew that Jesse was trying for the last line thing; only, the molecular knew very well to keep his trap shut when needed. "I'll help…" she offered.

"You sit." Emma barked, turning towards Jesse, "You. Go in." she pointed towards the kitchen entrance where the sink and dishwasher lived and beckoned. Trudging in like a soldier on suicide mission, Jesse delivered the porcelain pieces to the back room with Emma close behind him. 

Whether it was part of her feral nature or not, Shalimar was never one to just "sit". In fact, she did the exact opposite of Emma's orders. But it wasn't completely defiant as well. She wasn't going to just "sit" down, but neither was she thinking of the dishes this time.

Silently stepping through the connecting corridor between the dinning area and the Kilmartin's hall, Shalimar followed the long line of framed photos on the wall. One looked especially familiar to her own self. There sitting on a tall stool, surrounded by his loved ones, was Adam Kane. She absent mindedly twisted her own hair as Shalimar studied herself in that photo. For a moment she had wished only for her long messy blonde mane. Emma stood behind Adam as her chin rested on his shoulder and just right next to her was Jesse smiling broadly. Brennan planted himself on the other side of Adam just behind Shalimar herself. The smiles on their faces showed so much love between them and depth in their friendship. 

Taking two steps back to check on the sleeping infant, a small smile creased on Shalimar's smooth features.

Than, taking 3 steps forwards, she moved on to the next collection of pictures. This one was natural. 

Carmen just laughing. 

Actually it was the scene that played before her that was worth more to capture. Imagine: Jesse and herself caught in a wrestling lock. One that started after they had discovered where the last Mars bar went.

Fingernail against the glass, Shalimar remembered that this was taken when Emma was on her photography craze. The girl was snapping everything is site. Shalimar chuckled, even her own dinner.

"Talked to her recently?"

Shalimar whirled left pausing to smile, "Yeah, but she had some mission that Adam sent her to," she answered Emma. "So she kept it short."

"Well you know her, as serious as you are about MX."

"Yeah well, that's what scares me sometimes." She whispered. "What about you? From Jamie, Shane or even Mel?"

Emma laughed gently, "You know I can't remember the day that these brats walked into our lives."

"I can." She helped. "It was Carmen first, who was selling Brownie cookies."

Emma made a face at the choice of Carmen's products for sale.

"Yeah I know," Shalimar agreed, "But at least it was an honest living."

"Not with the amount of sugar and preservatives in there." The brunette joked.

"Next was…Mel, who was working at a Security agency?"

"Yup," Emma confirmed, "Getting into tight spots was their motto."

"For someone who said she can't remember when these 'brats' came into our lives, you know quite a bit." Shalimar challenged as she leaned against the wall.

"Well, for someone who said she could remember, remembered wrongly."

Shalimar took some time to give her friend a confused look.

"Shane came first."

"Really?" Shalimar frowned at those words.

"He was the one we spotted through the newspapers. Remember the headlines? 'Boy floods school'. I remember saying to Adam that it wasn't odd," Emma sighed and dropped her head slightly before continuing, "But he proved me wrong when he pointed me to the small part about he doing it in 5 minutes."

"Oh right, it was the one we managed to twist the story into faulty taps wasn't it?"

'That's it. Though Jamie for me is still a little fuzzy."

"Jamie read us on the spot. We were just minding our own business and pop comes this blonde asking us if MX was still looking for team mates."

It was odd, but for a moment when they laughed, it seemed like they were still sitting at the hall of Sanctuary on the every typical day and just chatting freely.

"We use to call them "_recruits_"." Shalimar continued.

"Well at least we did, Brennan called them '_our replacements'_."

"Oh come on, it was a mutual agreement that we wanted out."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we."

"We were all tired."

"Adam wasn't." Emma commented.

Shalimar eyed her warmly. "Adam is Adam. There aren't exactly any two ways about that."

"But I guess you're right. Risking hair and limb for a day job has its risks."

Staring at the following portrait of the current MX team, the funny bit was that they were standing in the exact same way as the senior members had. The chestnut haired Carmen in Shalimar's spot, blonde Jamie in Emma's. Not forgetting the Asian Mel and dark haired Shane in Jesse's and Brennan's places respectively.

"And we have Mel the ever talented molecular who owns the ability to transport himself from point A to B." From the sudden glance to Jesse, Shalimar shifted her same gaze to Emma as she did the same, but letting themselves quiet for Jesse to continue. "Now Carmen is a difficult girl, she threw me against a brick wall on our first "_date_"." He rolled snorted, "Feline Ferals."

"Yeah, and I would've done the same if you snuck up on me like that." Shalimar defended.

"Adam sent me to find her. And you were stuck in la-la land." Jesse answered back, referring to her late morning wake up habits.

The hand was quicker than the eye as Shalimar's elbow made contact with Jesse's side. 

"Are you gals all trying to get me?" he said, rubbing his sore area.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Smiling, Emma said, "Well, aren't you going to continue?"

"For my wife." He sighed. "Jamie: the brilliant psionic. And who wouldn't be, if you were able to read one's mind. And last but not least, sarcastic Shane. The liquid elemental. Remember to bring him along on any desert trips, as water is essential. Who also, I think, is still talking in riddles."

"That kid never gave a straight answer." Shalimar recalled. 

"And still doesn't," Emma added.

The phone shrilled for attention and Jesse excused himself to take the call.

Somehow that made the blonde look at her watch. "Damn, look at the time."

"What do you have to go?"

"As much as I hate to, yes."

"But you just got here." Emma complained.

"Don't worry; I'm not doing a disappearing act anytime soon."

"I thought you were on a break?" Jesse asked his hands on his hips. This was always the way he stood whenever seriously asking a question.

"Who was it?" Emma asked to her husband.

He looked lost for a moment before jerking into an answer. "Wrong number."

Emma flashed a frown before looking back at Shalimar.

"I am," Shalimar replied the interrupted question, "But I decided to talk to someone about The Dojo connections. And she seems to have this fascination with late night coffee shops." Shalimar shrugged and approached the sleeping child, rushing her cheek lightly than heading for her coat.

Emma pulled open the closet door and retrieved her friend's outer warmth. "So how long will you be staying?"

"Probably a few more days at least." She replied, already putting on half her coat. "At least for my _niece's_ sake."

Pulling the door inwards, Jesse unintentionally let the cold night air in and stepped out with the two women. "Good."

Shalimar stopped short, her foot already in the snow. "Why?"

Pushing her forward to her car, Jesse answered, "Oh maybe for another dinner _date_?"

She didn't like the way 'date' sounded. Suspicious.

Very suspicious

"Well you know how rare we get to see you guys- I mean you…gal." Emma smiled, pulling her thin jumper around her slim body.

Okay this is getting to weird. Even if she had to face a blizzard much less the cold, she was going to stare the couple down. "What is it?"

"You're late." Jesse pointed out. Snow flakes patted softly all around; causing Shalimar to finally notice it was snowing.

She hated it, but he was right. "Fine. You have my number, call me." Hugging Emma and Jesse, Shalimar slipped into her rental car and started her engine, watching as the Kilmartin's shut the front door.

The wipers did their work of getting the snow off her road view, and Shalimar drove off.

***********************************************************************

"You think she noticed?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow but answered still, "Even if she's stupid, Shal's not dumb."

Emma let the curtains fall as the feral's car drove out of sight. "Sorry slip of the tongue."

"'Guys' and 'Gal' doesn't even rhyme." Jesse scowled.

"And what would you have proposed?"

"At least she doesn't completely know." He avoided the question. "I hope."

"That, I seriously doubt." Emma smirked, walking towards Piper and lifting her up into her own arms. "Neither will Brennan."

***********************************************************************

The digital clock showed 3.27 am. Jesse cursed and pulled the uninvited ringing phone to his ear before it could wake up the baby. "Hello?" he groggily greeted, pushing away some of the thick sheets.

Nothing.

"Jesse?" Emma whispered as she leaned against him trying to figure out who it was on the other end.

He placed his finger on his lips, a sign for silence. "Hello?" This time, his voice sounded firmer, hoping to get whatever roughness to scare the person away.

Still nothing.

The dead tone.

The caller hung up.

Jesse hit the end button to the cordless phone.

"Who was that?" Emma asked, worried.

He swallowed hard, knowing his answer will only frighten them more. "Wrong number."

***********************************************************************

Sorry people I know it's not much, but you see I came back from Japan for Youth Exchange a month ago and I've been busy with my new job and setting up my new computer. But anyway, it's a small update which lays the foundation for some stuff in the future. I hope you all like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter4

CHAPTER 4

Empty Decorations.

************************************************************************

"Remind me why are we in the car, when we could be at home in warmth- with Piper, and not here parked by the road side?"

Taking her eyes from the restaurant, Emma gave her husband one of her 'how-many-times-do-I-have-to-explain-it-to-you?' look. "For Shalimar."

"R-ight." Jesse had let the silence on for a while more before speaking up again. "You do know he is late right?"

"Wow Jess, I never noticed." She replied sarcastically. "You did tell him 7 p.m. at this certain spot?" Emma had faced her wrist watch towards her eyes, for the fifth time, to read 7.23 p.m.

"Yes ma'am." He said seriously as he saluted her. "Not my fault if our '_dear friend_' isn't punctual."

She stared at the restaurants doors again and the passing street walkers, "He never is." The words were mixed along with a sigh from her lips.

"Hey, wait-wait." Jesse practically jumped out of his seat. "Look!" his finger pointed to the front entrance where 'he' stepped up to.

Emma gazed for a moment before pulling the door open and almost forgetting to release her seat belt. "So what are we waiting for? Let's get dinner." Cutting across the relatively busy roads, with Jesse constantly having to pull her back from being hit by any vehicle, the couple made it across- safely and into the crowded restaurant. 

"Next time, I walk and you pull me away." Jesse hissed into Emma's ear.

One look was all she had time for before she scanned the faces of the diners. "DeLauro." She told the waiter at the counter, using her maiden name instead. Currently, the name Kilmartin was under usage by a dinner for two reservations. "Perfect view." She smiled, sitting down at the table that was shown to them.

Jesse craned his neck and squinted, "For you maybe, I have a Jackson 5 blocking my view. As in a Jackson 5 with his dearly loved afro."

Emma would have giggled at Jesse's cute remark as well as the fact that his slightly exaggerated comment was true, but this time she was occupied with current affairs. They about 5 tables away from Shalimar just far enough to be out of sight from them, but close enough for them to see her.

"You _reading_ anything?"

Without glancing back, Emma smiled a little, "I am not a hi-fi tuner radio." She clearly stated.

He kept nodding. "So? Anything?"

Sighing and finally Emma relented, "Shock, confusion and anger."

"Anger?" Jesse frowned. "They're not angry at us are they?"

"No." Emma shook her head, "But the grandfather at table 3 over there is. I don't think he got the steak well done, like he ordered."

"Besides the usual customer complaints."

"Everybody's a critic," Emma shook her head in annoyance. "Just watch."

************************************************************************

"Shal?"

Stuck in his dark grey coat with slight framed glasses, Brennan Mulwray will always look like the rogue thief that Shalimar knew him to be. Well at least to her personally. "Well this is a surprise!" she said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

Brennan took her into a hug as she stood up to give him one as well. "I was in the neighbourhood."

"Funny, and in this same restaurant too." Shalimar was beginning to pick up on something as she broke away from their embrace. 

"Yeah, but hey, at least we all can meet up." 

"We?" Oh yeah, there was definitely something going on. "Wait, did Emma call you?"

"No."

Shalimar felt a little relief knowing it wasn't her telempath friend behind this..

"Jesse did though." He continued

"That scoundrel of molecular." She spitted out.

"Hold on," Brennan had finally caught on, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We just got hooked up." Shalimar flatly added, going a little to the uneasy side.

He snorted a laugh. "You know we could stand or we could sit. But personally, I prefer to sit." Brennan smiled as he gestured towards the two vacant chairs.

Almost colliding with a rushing waiter, Shalimar obliged and sat, trying to figure out a way to weasel herself out of this.

"So…" He started, "How's it going?"

"Good." She answered casually while fiddling with her glass of water. "You?"

"Good- not bad, things are going fine."

Smiling a little, the feral fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, pulling at her cream coloured slacks. "How's the Biro?" She finally let out her first two syllable word since sitting down.

"I don't do much; they just needed a new mutant in there to prove to the country that the government is finally accepting us '_freaks_' into the community." Brennan laughed it off. "I guess they must've though I'll do something since I worked under their well known contact Adam."

Still stiff and uptight, Shalimar managed a small genuine chuckle at Brennan's explanation. She played with the cutlery, he played with the napkin. She looked at a passing waiter while he still played with the napkin.

"Okay, so what's the big deal here?" he left the napkin alone.

Even with all her feral senses, Shalimar hadn't expected such a sudden out burst and jumped a bit. "What?"

"I mean, obviously you don't like me very much if you're going to be this uneasy about being here."

"No Brennan…that's not-." Biting her lower lip she stumbled for an explanation that would satisfy Brennan and herself. "I mean…well-."

"You keep avoiding me and never say a word about anything." Brennan cut through without waiting for the blonde's explanation. 

"I just… you left so fast, and I didn't-."

"I left!?" Brennan looked around as his loud voice attracted attention, "I left?" his voice lowered much more, "You were the one who left the fastest." He dutifully pointed that out.  And Shalimar realized he was right. She had just been coming up with excuses all this while, not wanting to face the truth. 

She had abandoned them. "I just couldn't face it. I couldn't face you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"With Chris and all, I just didn't want you to think I had given up on us."

"Oh wonderful help that did. Shal, there never was an '_us_'. You made that clear when you married Chris."

"I love Chris, I still do!"

"Well then why are you so bothered about 'us'?"

"Because I loved you!" boy, was she ever confused about herself.

The frown creased his features and he seemed shocked for two seconds, "Then…then why did you and Chris…?"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"What made you think that?"

"I don't know! Maybe it was just me being paranoid, or something but you weren't talking to me and-."

"I wasn't talking with you because you were too busy talking to Chris."

"I was trying to get Chris to shut up about the Underground that he 'discovered'. Well duh, I had to 'talk' with him."

Fluid and sharp explanations passed between the two mutants. 

"Chris was finally there for me when I had enough of saving the world; he gave a life I wanted. A normal one. And especially when you weren't there." Her voice was low but sharp enough to let loose the anger and frustrations build within.

"Oh, now it's my fault huh?" Brennan threw his hands up.

"Stop this! We can't go on blaming each other."

"Really? Thought you were enjoying this."

Her glare must have subdued Brennan's mood, because the next thing he said, "Fine, I guess we're both to blame for this."

Cutlery against plates had never been louder before to Shalimar, especially when there was silence between them. Until she broke it with a small chuckle that became full blast laughter.

Amused and confused was Brennan with that look and when he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Us." She let out between her fits. "We're two grown adults who acted like typical love struck teens."

Shaking his head and laughing along now, "I guess we did," he agreed. 

"So how's Chris?"

She smiled wistfully, "Don't know. I moved states after the divorce."

"Divorce?" Brennan asked.

_He didn't know?_ "Jesse or Emma didn't say?"

"No." he sounded surprised. "All I heard was about you opening some sort of class."

"Well, as much love as there was between me and Chris, there were just as much problems." She looked down at her table; the peachy colour looked soft and cosy with the white napkin on it. "He was a non mutant and I am who I am. It was hard after trying to understand each other for a year plus. We just lost it."

Giving a reassuring smile, Brennan leaned back and gave his always on top thief grin. "But you're doing fine."

Shalimar dipped her head slightly and answered confidently. "As much as I can. I try."

************************************************************************

The clock chimed at exactly 12 o'clock on a Sunday afternoon. The laundry was left in the dryer as the small stuff dog already worn down by the constant bites from an infant was also among the load. Small blades of grass peaked from underneath a blanket of melting snow. The interior of the house still remained warm and silent, all except for the creak of the opening front door that followed after the door bell.

"If you weren't an old friend of mine, I would've killed you when you opened that door of yours." Shalimar blurted out as she leaned against the door frame.

"Well, 'Hello' to you to." Emma smiled back holding back her laughter. "Also to you Brennan," She pulled the door wider to let both her ex-team mates in.

"You set us up." Brennan stepped passed Emma and purposely looked down on his shorter friend. 

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." Emma replied, looking straight back up. "I set Shal up, Jesse set you up. Get the facts straight Sparky." The playful smile never left her fair face.

"Then I guess my issues are with you Emm," Shalimar smirked.

"Yeah blame the good guys," Jesse walked up to Brennan and had his hands on his hips, "We're always at fault aren't we?"

Crossing his arms, Brennan stared at the father of one. "You better watch out Jess."

"From what, you? Oh yeah, that's a big threat."

Pulling Jesse with her, Emma went to lift Piper up from her crib before returning back to the other two in the hall. She saw Shalimar made herself comfortable in the sofa once again while the elemental sat on the arm rest next to her. No more avoiding each other, comfort stayed on in their minds.

"So all sorted out?" Jesse stood over his wife and daughter, another one with an irremovable smile.

Laughing out loud and smiling broadly, Shalimar nodded, "Yup. We agreed…"

"Great!" Emma exclaimed and winked at Jesse, finally glad that their efforts paid off. A whole nights car wait and straining of neck in the crowded restaurant, was worth it.

"…that we would be close friends again." Shalimar had that feral glow in her eyes. The one that only a friend of decades would know was there.

Disappointment settled inside of Emma. "Oh." 

Bending down, Jesse caressed Piper's cheek as he whispered in Emma's ear. "Well, at least they're talking."

"But enough about us." Shalimar interrupted and uncrossing her legs, she leaned forward closer towards the couple, "This is serious. What's been going Jess?"

Glancing towards his wife and back at Brennan, Jesse frowned. "What?"

This was going somewhere and Emma could sense the questions and suspicions in both Shalimar's and Brennan's mind. Piper began to stir in her arms.

"Didn't think I wouldn't notice?" Shalimar asked her voice hard and worried. "Those phone calls, the ones you kept referring to as 'wrong numbers' everytime I was around? What about the letters in the trash. You throw them out in piles Jess. I don't think they were fan mail were they?"

"Shalimar told me," Brennan chipped in. "And last night I made a call to the office, pulled a few strings and got the results came in through fax this morning." He placed an A4 manila envelope on the coffee table. 

"Your 'fans' must really love you to call you between 3 in the morning and 4."

Piper let out her small whimper.

"Emma," Brennan called out.

The brunette looked up. 

The baby released her wails.

"You know. Tell us what's going on."

Shalimar's worried look lined her face, "Jesse, please…?" she pleaded over the baby's cries.

Eventually Emma managed to pacify her daughter and she passed a look at Jesse. Her face told her words loud and clear to him: '_Your choice.'_

"We don't know." Her husband finally sighed and conceded. "All we have are those anonymous letters, saying about how I destroyed a life. I was the cause of it. The letters started bout 1 year back. Not as often but it's gotten more regularly in the last 2 months. The phone calls in the last 4."

"And when were you going to tell someone? Or at least us?" Shalimar interrogated. 

"Yeah man," Brennan interjected, "We're always here, for you and Emma. Now especially with Piper."

"It's probably nothing." Jesse wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulder as she kept silent trying not to wake Piper again into another crying fit. For once between feeling scared about this for no reason, she felt safe with the Brennan and Shalimar.

"No Jesse. It is something." Shalimar said forcefully. "No one threatens our family."

All heads turned in unison as the phone rang.

And it kept on ringing.

************************************************************************

Sorry about the long wait guys! ^_^ I blame my Photoshop addiction. Hehheh…taken quite a lot of my time as well as my work does the same. So Hope you like this chapter as it enters a whole new world of mystery and action. No more fuzzy warmness *evil grin*.

freak@ngel/frickangel

2004


	6. Chapter5

Empty Decorations

Chapter 5

************************************************************************

"Hello?" The phone looked like such an alien all of a sudden. The ones that you'd expect to send out some tentacles right into your ear and then inhibit the unsuspecting human. Or maybe it was just some sort of crazed stalker out to get your best friend. Only this time, Shalimar rather have the former option.

Chewing on her lower lip, she glanced at Brennan who clenched his jaw tighter; Emma crossed her arms staring intently at the call while Jesse gripped the cordless harder. With Piper safely in her crib, Emma's arms were empty to be busied with.

"Yeah." The molecular, let a sigh and smiled. Emma had long released her breath, probably being able to sense Jesse's relief before hand. He mouthed something un-comprehensible to Shalimar herself and from Brennan's frown, to him as well. 

"It's just Greg, our neighbour." Emma had reflexively relaxed her hands to her side. "Nice guy lives with his wife Lina no kids works downtown has an avid collection of baseball cards..." She ranted on.

So maybe Emma wasn't so relieved after all.

"Right," Shalimar had tuned back in to Jesse's conversation, "Thanks a lot." Silence. "Yeah, see you in a while." 

Between hitting the 'end' button and putting down the phone, Jesse managed a face that said one thing: "_phew_". The pursed lips and raised eyebrows pointed to exactly that feeling. "Greg called. He's coming over to pass some of our mail that got stuffed into his mailbox. That's all."

"Did he have to call?" Brennan snorted.

"Well I don't think he could actually send a Morse code through the walls Brennan." Shalimar bit back, just as annoyed as the elemental was.

Throwing a face at her, Brennan made a small growl, while Shalimar flashed her golden feral signature. 

"Will the both of you stop it?" Emma sounded firm all of the sudden. 

"Yeah Brennan," Shalimar wasn't one to back down and they all knew, "Make yourself useful and answer the door Sparky. Someone's about to knock." She smiled ferally and arched an eyebrow. Her fine tuned hearing picked up s soft disturbance in the snow outside. The laughter threatened to slip through her tight grin when the deep rapping of wood echoed in the hall. She kept the face on as Brennan stared back at her, not flinching.

The shadowed figure of Jesse swept by when he headed for the door and pulled it open, forcing Shalimar to break apart the silent battle with Brennan. "Hey, Greg." He smiled and leaned slightly on the door frame. Emma stood behind and let her mouth curl into a small smile.

Greg was a bespectacled, slightly jumpy middle aged guy. His brown hair was beginning to show signs of thinning. "As usual, American postal service at its best." He said sarcastically, holding out the brown envelope.

"Thanks." Jesse accepted the slip without taking much of look. "You wanna come in?" It was a courteous offer and any idiot would know that saying 'no' would be the answer at this moment. Greg was no idiot. "Uh, nope. Thanks anyway, it's cold out here and I have to get back to me wife." Peaking in, he gave a queer but friendly smile at Shalimar and Brennan. "You have friends around anyway, so I better split." With one wave at Emma, Greg took two steps back and to whipped to his left.

Jesse allowed the door to swing back, he moving away from it and cutting off Shalimar's view of Greg's departure. "Oh no…" the iced dread had returned.

"What?" Emma sounded like she was on a verge of a breakdown, and Shalimar felt like she could kill somebody, anybody right then with the mounting suspense and worry.

He held up the brown envelope for everyone to witness. It looked like every other letter there was. Address printed on top, envelope stuck neatly on the top right.

Those hands of Emma's automatically folded across her chest defensively.

"It's a letter?" Brennan shrugged assuming nothing odd about it.

"It's him." Jesse kept eye contact with Emma as she spoke those two words. His fingers broke open the flap and pulled out a colourful greeting card. It looked so normal and clean, that it gave the Feral a spine chill.

"It could be from anybody." Brennan suggested hopefully. Denial was something that nobody really bothered with.

"Yeah I'm sure Santa sends through regular mail now." Shalimar snapped back silently. She was as edgy as Brennan and more so were Jesse and Emma.

Flipping open the card, Jesse licked his lips and looked up once again.

Emma had started to rub her neck right below her chin. Something, Shalimar noticed, she did when she was nervous. Emma's other free hand was still folded across. "Is it him? What's on it?"

Getting up finally, Shalimar stepped up to her friends side and gently held her arm, pushing away her hand that was about to cause a bruise on her neck.

Jesse looked like he was in a battle of thought. Relieving him of the burden, Brennan lightly took the glossed card from Jesse's hand. The blonde molecular never objected.

"Precious babies, Precious moments, Watch her daily, Or miss her to me." Pausing, Brennan looked up then down again and continued, "Congratulations my dear friend. Take care of her well. Small treasures are easily lost in crowds. Signed: The Pied Piper."

"What is with this creep?" Shalimar growled. 

"He knows Jesse." Emma whispered softly but audible. "He's been watching us." 

"The Pied Piper?" Brennan mused. "Has he ever signed off like that?"

A small hesitated shake of the head to a full negative turn. "No." Jesse answered, "HE never signs off, he could be referring to Piper," Instinctively, Jesse turned to glance at Piper sleeping in her crib. "In fact, this is the first time he has ever mentioned about Piper at all."

"He calls; he sends letters and now this?" Emma was starting to freak, in a big way. "I don't care if he targets us Jesse. But he is _NOT_ touching Piper!"

Walking up to her, Jesse wrapped his frustrated wife in his arms, "No one is touching our daughter." He assured, putting his forehead against hers.

Shalimar grabbed the greeting card from Brennan and scanned through it. The cover was decorated with a picture of balloons and when turned open, had the neatly printed poem and message. Feeling disgusted, Shalimar tossed the offending card on the table. "This creep just crossed the line from being murdered by me to being tortured slowly and then murdered by me." She hissed between clenched teeth.

"Right after I tie him to an electric rod and do the honours, you can have him." Brennan added, sounding just as menacing,

Rubbing Emma's back to soothe her fears, Shalimar battled with her own worry, fears and anger. Her family's being threatened and she was going to do everything about it.

************************************************************************

A relatively short chapter this time. Trying to catch up with all the other backlogged fics I wrote. Anyway, do review!!!!! Come on hit that button!!!!

freak@ngel/frickangel.


End file.
